


my favorite liar

by trueprinci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), M/M, just stocking up on those tags lads, notice that i said "people" and not girls lads lance is bi, virgin ass klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: Lance is a pretty big talker. He's got a pretty big mouth, so it comes to no surprise to anyone that he would have the gall to talk up his sexual and romantic prowess. But no one knew how bad the dissonance between his words and reality really were, until Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM GAY PLEASE ENJOY?? might write a part 2 who knows

Lance is a pretty big talker. He's got a pretty big mouth, so it comes to no surprise to anyone that he would have the gall to talk up his sexual and romantic prowess. But no one knew how bad the dissonance between his words and reality really were, until Keith.

Keith doesn't believe in Lance's stories, no matter how extravagant. Well, he did, at first, but came to realize through the decadence of it all that Lance was lying. Eventually the stories just became to ridiculous to be true, maybe because Lance thought he could get away with it. Keith isn't going to let him off the hook so easy.

"Hey," Keith butts in one day, confrontational. "I know you've been telling stories."

Lance feigns innocence, but his hands tense up. "What _stories?_ " 

Keith sighs and pushes a hand through his hair. "The ones you always tell about who you've been fucking, or kissing."

"Dude, that stuff is true." Lance blanches. His posture is just too stiff.

"Uh-huh," Keith starts, crossing his arms. "So I'm supposed to believe that story about the party is true, the one where you made out with six people, slept with three?"

"One was a threesome, I already told you that."

"Whatever. I know it's not true." Keith shifts his weight to his other leg, and knits his brows together.

"You don't have any proof that stuff never happened." Lance had him there. He didn't have any real proof.

"Anyway, I know you're lying." Keith blurts, because he can't come up with anything better at the moment.

"It's true! I wouldn't _lie_ about this kind of stuff," Lance defends. "Sorry it never happened to you, but it happened to me. I guess I'm just cooler than you."

Keith has never in his life had to resist the urge to roll eyes this hard.

\---

When they touch, there's real-life sparks, just like the movies.

It happened by total accident. They're having one of their usual spats, which are generally harmless, but Lance is getting defensive, which is also a general sort of thing.

Lance's movements are erratic as he waves his arms around, and Keith doesn't like how fast his arms are moving. 

"Would you quit that-" Keith grunts, grabbing Lance by the wrists. 

And there it is. The spark.

"Hey..." Lance says, soft, no longer impassioned. 

A chill runs up Keith's spine. He can feel Lance's pulse quicken against his palm, and he swears his own pulse beats in time with his. In that moment, he can feel everything just short of Lance's thoughts. He can feel the heat of his skin, the blood in his veins, the goosebumps on Lance's arms. It honestly scares him, so he lets go.

"Sorry." Keith apologizes sheepishly. 

"Yeah." Lance manages.

The argument ends there, and Keith's mouth feels dry. He walks away feeling significantly weirder than he did before he argument started, or the touch happened. His mind races, overanalyzing a single thought.

_Why did he want to lace his fingers through Lance's so bad?_

\---

"I've come to a conclusion," Keith tells Lance one day, after training.

"Oh yeah?" Lance asks, his breath calming down from the peak of practice. "What's that?"

Keith turns his whole body towards the other teen. "You're a liar, and also have never kissed anyone before."

Lance honest to god _guffaws_. "And what makes you think that?" 

"Well, first of all, no one on our team can corroborate your stories. Not even Hunk." Keith blows a piece of hair out of his face, satisfied that he's proven his point.

"Not even Hunk?" Lance's mouth is open like a fish. Keith has him in a corner now.

"Not even Hunk." Keith repeats.

"Well I mean- of course, he wasn't there." Lance defends.

"Still," Keith pushes. "That's a little strange."

"It's not," Lance tries. "He just wasn't there."

Keith huffs. "Forget about Hunk being there, the shit's not true." 

"It is."

"It's not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

" _Look,_ " Keith interjects. "I'm not about to argue like a child about this."

"Oh, so I'm not a big fat liar now?" Lance says, clearly childish.

"That's not what I said," Keith groans, gritting his teeth. "This is me dropping the subject." 

"Fine, fine, suit yourself. But I'm no liar."

\---

Their next confrontation is much more...intense. Things have become a little more tense between them since their last spat, like strings pulled taut. Was Lance avoiding him on purpose, or were they just not seeing a lot of each other? Keith couldn't tell. He did know that it was getting real old real fast, and he didn't like it.

Begrudging as he was to admit it, he _did_ want to talk to Lance. He missed their little arguments, their brushes of combative hands, and those _lips_ , something about them make Keith reflectively touch his own for confirmation, to check if they were dry or chapped or....in any way not worthy to go toe-to-toe with Lance's. Keith didn't know what came over him. But he _wanted_ Lance.

"Lance," he says after another practice round, short of breath. "Can...can we talk?"

"What's up?" Lance acts like nothing is wrong, as if he hadn't been avoiding Keith.

Keith worries his lip, looking around at Pidge and Hunk chattering and catching their breath.

Keith drops his voice a little lower. "Would you mind talking in my room?" 

Lance shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant. "Sure, is it that important?"

"Yeah," Keith rushes. 

Lance chews on the thought, and nods, eyes cast up. He was avoiding Keith's eyes, although Keith was usually the one to shift glances or look anywhere but the eyes.

Keith feels annoyed, as he didn't like Lance playing dumb. He grabs one of Lance's wrists, and ignores the fluttering in his stomach.

"We're going," Keith declares. "See you guys later." he calls towards Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk wolf-whistles, and Pidge laughs at Lance's protests.

Keith can feel his face burning all the way up to his ears.

\---  
In Keith's room, Lance sits on Keith's bed like he owns the place. Keith stands, has his arms crossed over his chest, where he's trying to breathe deep.

"You're pissing me off, you know." Keith tells Lance shortly.

Lance stutters something intelligible. "What did I do?"

"You're avoiding me, and I want to know why." 

"I'm not avoiding you." Lance says flatly, leaning back on his hands on Keith's bed.

"Holy shit, you are the worst liar I've ever known." Keith actually laughs, tilts his head back. 

"I'm not!" Lance blurts out, raising his defensive hands. He launches himself forward, bumping into Keith, but he stays there, holding him and pressing up until his head is in the crook of Keith's neck, face down, mouth pressed into his jacket.

Keith heart drops into his stomach.

"I'm not...a liar..." Lance hiccups, and Keith eyes grow wide.

"Are you...crying?"

Lance's form shakes, and his arms snake up Keith's side, resting around his neck, holding the both of them in place. Keith's eyes dart wildly around, wracking his brain for answers. Lance is so warm, and so close, and is definitely sobbing into his jacket. Keith has no idea what to do, or where to even put his hands.

He settles on placing his hands on Lance's back and rubbing small circles with each hand, a gesture done partially for Lance's sake, and part to make himself feel better.

"Lance..." he trails off, unsure of what to say to comfort the teen. "It's...ok that you lied...I guess? I mean, I already figured out that you lied a while ago, so you can give it up." Keith tries carefully, though he doesn't like the words as soon as they're out of his mouth and hanging in the air.

"You don't understand." Lance tells him, and Keith gulps guiltily. Was his response not...passionate enough? Caring enough? He starts to overanalyze, and doesn't stop until Lance opens his mouth again.

"You don't...I want you..." Lance says, but it comes out garbled.

"What?" Keith asks, trying to confirm what his ears were hearing.

Lance pushes off his shoulders and looks Keith in the eye. Keith's stomach flutters, but he resolutely forces himself to meet Lance's gaze.

"I want my first times to be with _you_."

Keith goes pale. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. First times? So you've never...? Nothing?!" he spits.

Lance nods slowly, raising his arms again. "I don't know how you did it, but you caught me in a web of lies, Keith." 

Keith takes a step back in disbelief. Literally _everything_ he said was a lie? Lance had no experience at _all?_ His heartbeat quickens, he can't even process the romantic aspect of what Lance just said. 

"This...is a lot to take in." 

"We can start slow." Lance offers.

"Who said we were _starting?_ " 

Lance's face contorts in pain. "Shit, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"No, no, listen." Keith cuts in. He takes Lance's hand and gingerly sits them side-by-side on his bed. His thumb graces over Lance's knuckles, and he hears Lance's breathing become wracked. He casts his eyes down.

"Lance, I really like you," Keith begins tenderly. "So I'd love to go slow with you."

Lance gasps, and starts to bounce his leg. Keith knows he can't control it, so he says nothing of it, and gets lost smoothing his thumb over Lance's knuckles.

"I like you too, Keith."

"If you like me so much, no more avoiding me, ok?" He watches his own thumbs run over Lance's hand again and again. It's soothing. He likes the skin on his hands.

"Okay." Lance nods. He picks Keith's hand up, and laces their fingers together.

"Is this a good place to start for you?" Keith asks him with a sidelong glance to his cheeks.

"Yeah. A really good place to start."


End file.
